prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 14, 2019 NXT results
The August 14, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Scotiabank Arena in Toronto, Ontario, Canada on August 10, 2019. Summary Despite gusty headwinds — ranging from concerns of ring rust for Fandango to the dangers of an ill-tempered Jaxson Ryker lurking around ringside — nothing could stop Fandango & Tyler Breeze from rolling to victory against The Forgotten Sons on the first stop of the Breezango reunion tour. Competing in his first match on TV since undergoing shoulder surgery more than 13 months ago, Fandango glided about the ring with finesse and vigor, immediately quashing any fears that he was returning at anything less than 100 percent. Even though Wesley Blake & Steve Cutler managed to inflict damage — especially on Breeze, whose spine they bent like a paper clip — their veteran opponents kept their composure throughout. As for Ryker, he landed an effective cheap shot behind the referee’s back early on but got greedy and was caught trying to interfere again late in the match, resulting in his ejection from ringside. In the bout’s waning moments, Fandango wiped out Blake & Cutler with a long-distance dive over the top rope that brought the NXT fans to their feet. The dancing Superstar then sandwiched Blake with a slingshot elbow drop while the burly brawler was laid across Breeze’s knees. The three-count came seconds later, followed by plenty of celebratory hip-shaking. Jordan Myles went the distance in the first-ever NXT Breakout Tournament, notching a statement-making win over Cameron Grimes in the final match of the revolutionary eight-Superstar competition. Myles’ hard-fought victory earned him a guaranteed title opportunity against any NXT champion of his choosing — a coveted prize, to be sure, and one that Grimes did everything in his power to try to attain. The Technical Savage dished out an offensive that was both scientific and vicious. Grimes ran Myles face-first into the turnbuckle at high speed, like a race car whose brake line was cut. He bruised Myles with strikes, snapped a ring rope into the Texan’s pearly whites and launched him through the air with a rarely seen, and incredibly debilitating, Orange Crush slam. But when Grimes went for a leaping double-foot stomp — the same move that earned him victories in the tournament’s first and second rounds — Myles dodged out of the way. Upon landing, Grimes reaggravated his left leg, the same limb that Myles had targeted in the bout’s opening minutes. After the misfire, Grimes attempted to jam Myles into the turnbuckle once again, but that effort was blocked. Myles then picked up steam from there, dropping Grimes on his head with a brainbuster before leaping off the top rope with the Midnight Star 450 splash for the pinfall. It may have taken Myles more than a decade to scratch and claw his way to WWE, but after his performance in the NXT Breakout Tournament, the high-flying dynamo must now be considered one of the black-and-gold brand’s most powerful Superstars. How Myles chooses to wield that power, however, remains to be seen. Results ; ; *Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) defeated The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) (w/ Jaxson Ryker) *Jordan Myles defeated Cameron Grimes in the 2019 NXT Breakout Tournament Final Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-14-19 NXT 1.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 2.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 3.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 4.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 5.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 6.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 7.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 8.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 9.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 10.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 11.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 12.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 13.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 14.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 15.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 16.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 17.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 18.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 19.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 20.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 21.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 22.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 23.jpg 8-14-19 NXT 24.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #365 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #365 at WWE.com * NXT #365 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events